The patent literature discloses various adhesive compositions containing hydrocolloids for use in medical applications in which an adhesive which adheres to moist body surfaces is required.
In the Chen U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,545 an adhesive composition is disclosed which comprises a blend of one or more water soluble or water swellable hydrocolloids and a viscous substance such as polyisobutylene.
In the Chen U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,328 surgical bandages are disclosed which comprise an adhesive layer containing a hydrocolloid, a layer of flexible semi-open cell foam and an outer water impervious layer.
In the Chen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,785 an adhesive composition is described as suitable for use with an ostomy appliance. It consists of a mixture of one or more hydrocolloid gums, a pressure sensitive adhesive, such as one or more polyisobutylenes, and a cohesive strengthening agent. The cohesive strengthening agent can be a natural or synthethic fibrous material, finely divided cellulose, crosslinked dextran, cross-linked carboxymethylcellulose, or a starch-acrylonitrile graft copolymer.
In the Celento et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,051 a putty-like adhesive composition is disclosed for use around a estoma. It consists of a homogeneous mixture of a pressure sensitive adhesive component such as polyisobutylene, mineral oil, and hydrocolloid gums or cohesive strengthening agents or mixtures thereof.
In the Pawelchak et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,080 adhesive compositions for medical use are disclosed which comprise a homogeneous mixture of polyisobutylenes and one or more natural of synthetic polymers capable of developing elastomeric properties when hydyrated such as gluten and long chain polymers of methyl vinyl ether/maleic acid. The composition may also include one or more water soluble hydrocolloid gums and may additionally contain one or more water swellable cohesive strengthening agents. Additionally, one or more thermoplastic elastomers such as styrene copolymers and small amounts of mineral oil may be included within the composition.
In the Sorensen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,369 an ostomy skin barrier is disclosed consisting of a styrene copolymer having dispersed therein a water soluble hydrocolloid gum and a tackifier.
In the Poulsen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,732 there is disclosed an ostomy skin barrier consisting of a water soluble hydrocolloid dispersed in a continuous phase consisting of a styrene copolymer, a hydrocarbon tackifier, a plasticizer, an antioxidant, and an oily extender.
In the Alexander et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,018 there is disclosed an adhesive composition for use with a male incontinence device comprising a mixture of hydrocolloid, polyhydroxy alcohol, fumed silica, and polyacrylamide.
Finally, in the Doyle et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,490 there are disclosed medical grade pressure sensitive adhesive compositions comprising a homogeneous mixture of one or more polyisobutylenes or blends of one or more polyisobutylenes and butyl rubber, one or more styrene radial or block type copolymers, mineral oil, one or more water soluble hydrocolloid gums, and a tackifier. One or more water swellable cohesive strengthening agents, an antioxidant, and various other optional ingredients also may be included within the adhesive composition.
The above described patented adhesives are improvements over previously available adhesives but a need still exists for better adhesive compositions which will adhere to moist body surfaces and which are suitable for medical use.